Testing and Release
7/18/2011 Back to 2011 Logs Venture Metro-X Caducia First Aid Ratchet Crackshot Repair Depot Two cycles after Venture's near-death experience, her spark's safely in a new body, presently laying supine on one of the large berths, and just coming out of her first full recharge cycle. This new form bears no resemblance to her previous one; she's now one and two-thirds the height of Optimus Prime, with a very bulky, masculine frame that hints at a massive tank altmode. Her blue optics begin to brighten. Metro-X is just passing by Venture's berth, hauling a large box towards a directed shelf by a medical drone, apparently on a trade run from Cubicron, judging by the number of small crates being loaded near the doors, the look of them being easily replaceable medical supplies... at least easily replaceable on the surface of Cybertron. Seeing the optics light up, he nods "Good day, miss." Venture turns her head to the side to see Metro-X. "Hello," she says in a voice with more bass than her previous one. She then moves to sit up, swinging her legs over the edge of the berth. "I'm Venture," she announces. "Metro-X..." the mech notes as he sets down the box he is currently carrying, turning back towards the freshly repaired unit. "Good to see you're back on your feet, so to speak." "Thank you. I can't remember what happened to land me in here," Venture admits. "Apparently my laser core was in pretty bad shape when I arrived. I might've suffered some memory loss." She regards Metro-X's frame. "Your voice sounds familiar." "I was the unit that carried you and First Aid here." Metro notes while taking a small pad from a drone, tapping away at something before handing it back. "Oh, yes, I think First Aid mentioned your involvement," Venture recalls. "Thank you so much!" She smiles, then stretches her arms out before her and clasps her hands. "I still can't believe they put me in such a body...I'll have to visit Prowl to properly thank him for authorizing it." Metro-X's brow ridge goes up a little at that "Well, the Autobots have been on a short supply of frames, they likely didn't have anything in your original design structure." "From what I understand, they do have more standard-sized frames available," Venture says. "But I had a request in my medical file saying that should my body be destroyed but my spark be salvageable, I would be content being transferred to whichever class of body was most needed." A frown creases the law bot's 'brow' somehow managing to look like he is frowning disapprovingly without a face. "Well, I hope you had proper training for such a size upgrade, you'll be spending cycles getting used to the new gait alone" shaking his head, Metro looks about the repair bay again "Autobots..." "I haven't; it'll take some time to adjust," Venture agrees. "But I've always wanted to be able to protect others, and now I can. So I'm not complaining." Metro-X nods slightly, and hands off another data pad before looking back to Venture "So what was your original designator?" "I was a scout before. It was nice to be able to visit all parts of Cybertron, but I didn't enjoy the actual reconnaissance part of the job. I wanted a more active role," Venture says. Metro-X's head tilts to one side at that "That's a fairly vast change in duty parameter, have you ever seen prolonged combat before?" the mech folds his arms across his chest, studying the femme. "I've been on the battlefield when we were short-handed," Venture says. "I could never do hand-to-hand combat because I'd get my aft handed to me. My best contribution on the battlefield was as a diversion, and in ushering innocents to safety." Metro-X nods "Well, it's not my place to notate, but I would make sure to log plenty of time in whatever sims you Autobots have here. A new frame and a cannon doesn't make a soldier eh?" "Don't worry, I will," Venture promises. "I'm sure they'll put me on a training regimen regardless." "So how long have you been with the little resistance here?" Metro notes now, looking about the room, having only limited contact with the Autobots himself. "For as long as I've been operating, which isn't saying much, since I'm relatively young," Venture answers. She leans forward, crossing her arms and resting them on her knees. Metro-X nods again, and manages to appear with a frown once again, checking over information on an arm mount display. "Is something wrong?", Venture asks, noticing the frown. Metro-X shakes his head "No... I'm just working on something, why?" "I was reading your expression," Venture says simply, cocking her head to one side. "Not ever heard that before..." the mech notes, quite aware of his own lack of face below the optics. "Is there anything I can assist you with?" "No, I don't think there's anything I can do until I'm released from here," Venture says. "After which I'll undoubtedly be training every cycle for a while." Metro-X bobs his head at that "Likely be made to make yourself useful while you're in here as well..." "I hadn't thought of that," Venture says. "They may not want me near anything fragile though, until I've mastered all of my fine motor skills." Metro-X says, "But you'll be effective enough with heavy lifting." "I imagine so. I like to be useful." Caducia walks into the medical bay to check in on Venture and see if anyone is on duty. She smiles and says, "Good cycle." to the two she sees. Metro-X turns to the newly arriving Autobot, bowing his head slightly towards the femme. "Good cycle, miss" nodding to a drone who approaches and motions towards a small crate that is taken away and replaced with medical goods. Venture turns to face the medic. "Caducia! How are you? I'm fully rested and charged, if you want to put me through some more tests and exercises." Caducia nods to the large mech and heads over to Venture's berth to go over the readouts that have been monitoring her. Anything that seems out of synch with what is expected she will make note of on her medical data pad so it is recorded to Venture's medical record. "I am Caducia." she informs the newcomer, glancing over at him appraisingly, "And you are?" She looks back to the large femme, "I am fine, thank you for asking. Give me a few moments to make sure I didn't miss anything of concern on your readout here and we can do the testing." Metro-X bobs his head to Caducia "I'm Metro-X, I was engaging in trade for medical supplies for Cubicron" the big guy being the apparent long arm of the law down there in the underground, "Things we can't readily get there, unfortunately." "Metro-X brought me here when I was in pieces," Venture says for Caducia's benefit. She then watches the medic as she checks the readouts. Caducia carefully checks all the read outs on Venture, listening to what the mech has to say, "And this trade was passed through the CMO I would presume?" she inquires, then finishing her checks and making notations. She sets her data pad down and focuses on Venture, "We shall repeat the tests we did the other cycle Venture, begin with your hands please." A pause to look at Metro-X, "A good thing he did." Venture unfolds her arms and holds them parallel where Caducia can observe. Then she repeats the hand motions that the medic had her do the previous cycle. "For all that I am aware of it is approved. I was only informed that if I brought the energon chits we've acquired from the lower levels, we could purchase the medical supplies." motioning to a crate literally marked 'gaskets'. "You'd be surprised what is a high price commodity down below, I practically have an entire division dedicated to stopping the hacksaws." Metro-X notes and then looks back to Tankfemme. Caducia hmms softly to Metro-X as he explains then states, "I actually would not be surprised at all. I may have worked in Crystal City as a lead medic in the hospital, but I didn't turn a blind optics to the condition of the few neutrals that filtered in from Cubicron and other lower level cities." she watches Venture's hand movements carefully, taking the femme's hands, "Squeeze." she instructs. Venture squeezes Caducia's hands, carefully, more confident this time than last. Caducia nods, "Good. Now let's see your elbow range of motion please." she requests, "Then I'd like to see you raise both arms above your head, then lower the left, then the right." Venture releases Caducia's hands and bends her elbows all the way, then continues as directed. Her motions are smoother than before. Caducia watches on and inclines her head, "Definite improvement. Now turn your head to the left, then the right. Since you are seated, I want to see you lift your leg at the knee, left first then right, hold them both even, then lower at the same time." "All right," Venture says as she swivels her head. She then raises and lowers her legs. "I've noticed my ankles are quite stiff," she mentions. "Maybe when I'm deemed medically sound, I'll have my feet redesigned as well. They're...quite blocky." Metro-X returns from where he had been summoned to by one of the medical techs, helping lug a crate marked as 'sundry' towards the small collection he has near the doors. Caducia peers at Metro-X a moment then looks to Venture, "We'll get to the body modifications when we have the time to do so, but yes after you are signed off as medically sound by the CMO we can look into it. Now then, I'd like to see you stand up on your own without assistance." Venture nods, and leans forward once more as she carefully moves to stand up, and remains still after rising to her full height, arms akimbo. Caducia watches on carefully, "Rotate at the waist to your left and right please." "You're overcompensating with your arm movements, just treat it like you're own old body and you'll get used to it faster." the big mech notates as he looks over the small crate stack, nodding to himself. Venture swivels at her waist, and manages to turn her torso 90 degrees to the left and to the right before facing forward again. "I'll try that," she replies to Metro-X's advice. Caducia notes to Metro-X, "Her old chassis was smaller than this one, has a different power output and other things that will be different to her. Sometimes you just cannot treat a situation as you would before. However, perhaps it is worth trying for curiosity sake." A nod to Venture, "Bend forward at the waist, attempt to touch the ground or the lowest point you are able with your fingers then straighten up. Do so slowly to allow your gyrostabilizers to adjust." Metro-X's body shifts, panels opening, systems maneuvering around, quad wings mounting together as one unit, quadruped limbs locking into place, and a trio of heads extending, optics blinking online. Metro-X transforms into his third mode as he approaches the two femmes, his left and right heads commenting in a stereo-echo, "I had a situation not unlike her own when Lifeline discovered the third gear on my transformation cog... Sometimes you just have to not think about it being a different body." the center head seeming to be looking at a nano-bug flittering it's way past on little nano-bug errands. Venture nods and eases herself forward carefully. She hesitates part-way through, then bites her lower lip and continues, until the tips of her middle fingers just brush the floor. She holds the pose for a moment before easing back to a fully-standing position again. She looks down at Metro-X curiously. "You were built with a third mode and didn't know it?", she asks. Caducia shifts her gaze back to the transformation sequence of the mech. "A triple changer? And an interesting form outside of normal parameter as well. Quite fascinating." she of course is watching Venture for any wobbling or issues, "Very good Venture." A pause to the femme's question, "Creators can be fickle about how their creations discover their new abilities. There is always a reason behind such things." she comments. "Quite correct... miss" the left head notes, looking to Caducia, deferring to the center head who speaks now, "I was not aware of this third form until sometime after I had cleared the Cubicron buffer zone, and started clearing it's upper levels." the right head now cutting in, "As for the form, this three headed turbo-wolf was the symbol of the heavy combat wing of the Tetrahex police force... I feel it an honor to have been granted it by my makers." Caducia considers the mech a moment and then queries, "Venture do you feel confident enough to take a step away from the table?" Venture cants her head as she considers the three-headed mecha-wolf. "That's awesome," she says finally. "I can see why you'd be prideful of it." Then to Caducia, "Sure, I'll try." She turns to face an open space--where she won't fall on anything if she stumbles--and takes a couple careful steps forward, and then two more, more relaxed. Caducia watches on carefully, looking for any overcompensation or under compensation. "Very good, keep going. Let's see if you can get to the other side of this bay." Metro-X sits, heads watching Venture now, all six eyes blinking out of sequence. Venture ventures forward, and swings her arms a bit as she walks at a more normal gait. When she reaches the far side of the bay, she turns around slowly, then returns more confidently. Caducia watches all the movements, how the hips shift, the knees swing, the feet shift, arm swing movement, "Very good. I must say this is most note worthy." she states, already working on notating it on her data pad. "Sit back down if you would. I would like to test your cyber-reflexes." "If you want a proper test of her reflexes I have a series of non-lethal combat rounds for riot control I can load into my combat systems..." the central head of Metro offers a wolfish grin, even as a pair of twin mini-guns emit from either side of each of his three heads. Venture eases herself back down on the berth. "I'm afraid I don't feel particularly agile with all this mass and bulk," she confesses to Metro-X. Caducia glances at Metro-X and intones seriously, "That will not be necessary." She picks up a testing implement and taps it to the knee joint to see how it reacts. "You'll feel like that for awhile until you get used to it, then you'll be surprised what you can truly do with it." Metro-X's heads all snicker quietly at Caducia's response to him, and he sits tight again, looking between the pair - curious to what other tests will be part of this battery. Caducia moves to tap against the ankles to see what the feet do, then taps at the side of the wrist for the hands, then the side of the elbow joint. She palpates around the neck and shoulder joints, then down the spine. She moves around and says, "Mouth open please." then shines a light inside it to check it, then instructs, "Follow the light with your optics keeping your head still." shining the light in the optics and moving it. Venture allows Caducia to examine her, opening her mouth when requested and following the light, her optic servos tilting her lenses slightly to track it. Caducia nods and turns the light off, making a few notations in the data pad so it goes directly into Venture's records. Then she picks up a tuning fork and taps it, holding it up to the left side then the right side of the head. "Does it sound different?" she asks. "Not noticeably different," Venture replies. Caducia hms, "I'm going to do a touch test. Nod your head if you feel one." she says as puts the tuning fork down and then taps on a key portions of the femmes armor, where she cannot see her but should feel it if the surface sensors are set right. Metro-X's left head cranes around to sniff at something on his back while the other two watch the femmes, "Why was it that you left Crystal City for, anyway, Caducia?" Venture goes silent, nodding as she's touched. Caducia says, "Ratchet is overworked and the Autobots pay better."" Caducia finishes the touch test, "Good." she makes a few notes. Metro-X nods his central head, "I suppose I cannot argue with that sort of logic... I find the religious prattle a nuisance myself." Caducia cocks her head at Metro-X then comments, "Sometimes medics find themselves asking for divine intervention, even if they did not live in Crystal City." She looks to Venture, "Anything peculiar or out of the ordinary that I should note for your medical record? Like tingling sensations for example." "Tingling...? No, nothing like that," Venture says. "Nothing more serious than joint stiffness in my ankles." Caducia inclines her head and notes that, "May need a little extra lubrication in the joint. Why don't you rotate the foot a bit, let me listen for anything that may be grinding in there." "Religion is as useful as politics, if you ask me, there is no primus to sweep in, if there was then this war wouldn't be going on." Metro notes, grumblingly, the right head's optics turning a cerulean color as a scan goes off, focused on Venture for a moment. "If Primus is real, then I imagine he wants us to learn to solve our own problems rather than intervening," Venture muses. "But how do we know he isn't already intervening to prevent even more serious problems?" She raises one leg and rotates the ankle jerkily. Caducia listens to the ankle as it jerks around then hmms, "Okay let's put those legs up on the berth, I want to look at the joint more closely." she states, then a roll of her shoulders, "Opinion noted, Metro-X. Let those that wish to believe to do so." Metro-X's left head snorts a bit, but he goes quiet again, watching casually. Venture swings her bulky legs back up onto her berth, but doesn't lie down. "I'm neither a believer nor a disbeliever in Primus," she says. "I have friends of all persuasions." Caducia opens up the armor around each ankle joint and takes a look around, "Rotate slowly on the left please." "It takes all kinds, young one..." all three of Metro's heads intone, looking to the medical procedure. "Caducia, is it possible to get field medical protocols on disk for personal installation and instruction?" Venture rotates her ankle per Caducia's prompting. The jerky motion is still there. Caducia watches the rotation then takes up some lubricant to add to the joint, "Keep rotating." she instructs Venture. To Metro-X she replies, "Field medicine? Hmm there may be something on file here if you have the clearance from the CMO to download them. Otherwise perhaps you should try your luck with a medic local to Cubicron." Venture continues the movement, which becomes a little smoother. "Well, when might Ratchet be in, if you know - miss?" Metro inquires while still observing the operations at hand. Caducia repeats her name, "Caducia." she applies a bit more lubricant to that joint then moves to add some to the other one. "Rotate this one now please." Venture rotates the other ankle; it makes a sluggish, whirring noise. First Aid walks in to start his shift- early, as usual. "Hi Caducia, Venture. Metro." He smiles at Venture and Caducia and offers Metro a respectful nod. Caducia keeps adding lubricant to see if the noise continues or not. "Keep rotating. Work the lubricant into that joint." she looks up and smiles, "Good cycle First Aid." "I know the name, miss, I was just using a polite honorific." turning his left head to First Aid when he arrives "Good cycle." "Hey, First Aid!", Venture says while continuing to rotate her ankle. "How are you?" "Fine, thank you for asking. Did you have a good recharge?" First Aid replies, looking at the status updates on Venture and any other patients that came through the med bay on his off shift. "Can I help you with anything, Metro? Thank you again for your assistance in bringing Venture back here." Caducia watches the ankle and does a bit more application of the lubricant and sets it aside, "Keep rotating please, I want that lubricant good and deep in that joint." she turns to First Aid, "I have notations on her file on what I have done so far, you can review them and see if you feel I missed anything or can think of anything else that needs doing." "Yes, I'm fully rested," Venture answers First Aid. "Caducia had me try walking earlier." "I was looking to attain downloads of field medicine techniques, I was informed by Caducia that I need to await the medical officer's ok." Metro notes for Firsty. First Aid shakes his head at Metro. "I don't know anything about what's available from here, but Lifeline can probably help you with that too, if you don't want to wait. Caducia, I don't normally do any sort of review on live cases, just write up case studies for Ratchet, but I can take a look if you want." Caducia considers that comment from First Aid, "Review it anyway. Then apply it to your case studies. You will learn either way. Besides Ratchet isn't here watching over my shoulder as if I didn't know what I was doing." she points out, now placing the armor back onto Venture's lower legs. Venture holds still for Caducia. "I can hardly wait for my own training to begin," she confesses. Caducia hms, "I do wonder who'd do that training. Would need someone of equal size to do it right." she points out, "Though I suppose training with smaller mechs and femmes would be of benefit as well." First Aid is involved with reading and making notations on his data pad and not paying attention to the conversation. Venture shrugs her shoulders. "I'm sure Prowl will figure something out." Caducia nods her head, "So how do the ankles feel now?" she asks. Venture swings her legs over the edge of the berth and flexes her ankles. "Better," she says. "Though they lack the freedom of movement I'm accustomed to, just due to their design." Caducia smiles, "Good. I would like you to do self-maintenance on yourself and keep to a schedule of doing so. Anything you cannot reach that needs lubrication you can come to any medic to do for you." she instructs the femme. "All right. I'll need a lubrication dispenser, then," Venture says. "...one that's big enough for me to handle easily." Caducia makes a notation of that, "We'll look into it. Worry not." she assures the femme, she looks to First Aid, "Do you know when Ratchet is coming on duty?" First Aid shakes his head. "I'm afraid not. The schedule should have his next shift on it, though." Venture nods to Caducia. "I guess I'll need to find a new bunk in the barracks as well, when I get out of here." Caducia considers thoughtfully, then turns to Venture. "Well I suppose that gives you some time to sit around here. I cannot release you without the CMO checking over my work and agreeing that you'd be ready to walk around on your own." a smile, "Agreed." Venture looks up and around the repair bay. "I'll get bored without anything to do in here. Do you need anything moved around?" Caducia considers, "I suppose so. Certainly give you exercise and test your limits." First Aid looks disapproving. "We should probably wait until Ratchet gets back before rearranging anything." Venture mock-pouts. She briefly stands up, only to sit down on the floor beside her berth, so she can be closer to optic level for the medics. "Need anything sorted, then?", she asks. Caducia exvents a bit at First Aid, "Perhaps something to read." she suggests, "As to sorting, I having had the chance to even see how the storage is organized." she considers thoughtfully. First Aid nods. "Everything is more or less sorted, but if you want to separate out the salvageable components from recycling, it might be good for your dexterity as well?" He offers. Caducia looks to the stuff that Metro-X had brought in, "Perhaps she can sort through what was brought in for trade?" then a nod, "There's that as well. Something to work on manual dexterity would be good." "I'm not sure I can distinguish salvageable from un-salvageable...?", Venture says to First Aid. "Well, it's all going to be scrapped for now," First Aid points out practically. "If you can just take the items apart into their component pieces, it would help- I haven't had time to do it this orn." "I could do that. But is...my old body going to be recycled as well?", Venture asks, looking over at the tarp-covered berth where it lays. Crackshot comes walking in, carrying a data pad, not even paying attention to who was about. He muttered under his breath, looking rather frustrated at something. First Aid pats Venture on the arm. "I'm not sure. I'm sure Ratchet will discuss it with you when he comes in." There haven't been any deactivations- other than several DOAs- since he began working in the bay. "Hi Crackshot!" he calls as he spots the other bot crossing the bay. Caducia looks thoughtful, "It's possible. Depends on what Ratchet has planned for it." is all she can say to that. Then she offers, "Good cycle Crackshot." to the distracted mech. "I...I think I want to keep the face, if I may," Venture says. "I don't like the idea of destroying that part of me. Is it intact, or does it need repairing as well?" She turns her head toward Crackshot, and recognizes him. "Hello, Crackshot." First Aid shakes his head. "It's... pretty bad, Venture." "Oh, hello Caducia... Hello... Uhm." he pauses and looks up and over in confusion at Venture, blinking "... Sorry, do I know you? "I'm Venture. We met a few cycles ago," the large 'Bot replies. "But apparently I was attacked, and there wasn't much left of me, so the medics transferred my spark into a new body." She holds her arms out to her sides. "What do you think?" Crackshot stares "oh my. I'm glad you're okay. You look... great." he states finally. Venture smirks. "It's okay; I know I don't have a shred of femininity left...for now. After the medics decide I'm in good working order, I can request some customization." Caducia hms softly, "I'm going to check our storage and see if we have any faces that aren't so... squared." Crackshot nods again slowly "A shred of what?" he asks, confused again instantly, the data pad beeping at him, forgotten. First Aid stands up from where he was leaning against a berth. "I don't believe we do, Caducia, but they'll be in the 4th cabinet from the wall on the bottom shelf if we do-we don't keep many non-critical parts in stock for mechs that large, though." Caducia looks around anyway, "Your data pad needs your attention Crackshot." she notes. "Femininity," Venture repeats. She turns to look toward Caducia. "I'll eat my helmet if you manage to find a female face big enough to fit me," she says with a raised optic brow. "I think we'd have to modify a male face, if anything." "Fem-ohh! yeah I noticed that. I mean..." he looks down at his data pad and taps it "It was waiting for me to let it continue to the next recording. Nothing important." Caducia considers that point and straightens, "No helmet consumption please, I could only imagine the damage that would do to your internals, not to mention your mouth plates and denta." she states. "We'll have to modify the current one most likely." First Aid notes "Jackknife already offered- she helped bring in the new frame from storage." "There's no harm in looking for appropriate parts for it, though," Venture suggests. First Aid looks mildly offended. "I'm fairly certain the inventory's correct, Venture." He says gently. Caducia nods, "I'll have to contact her then if she's got something in mind." she tells First Aid. Venture's optics dim as she looks to First Aid. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply otherwise. But sometimes it's easier to pick out what you like when they're laid out before you," she says. "I guess so," First Aid says. He's not used to having as many spare parts on hand as the 'Bot repair bay has, period, let along anything non-critical and specialized... Crackshot notes "We can always see if there's pictures online from previous uh, replacements can’t we? " he asks. Caducia says, "We could indeed Crackshot, an excellent idea." Venture cants her head, considering the idea. "Pictures of male faces that have been modified?", she asks, confused. First Aid says "I don't know much about that at all, but if you still want, I'll get you that box of parts to sort." Crackshot shakes his head 'no, of female faces. Surely they aren't THAT rare." he notes, surprised sounding "Yes, please, First Aid," Venture says. Then to Crackshot: "Oh." Caducia says, "Not too rare, no." she states, "I'll see what I can find, meanwhile you can sort through things so First Aid can focus on his projects." First Aid walks into the supply room and returns with a large (to him) crate full of miscellaneous parts. Most are damaged in some way, but can be further stripped down to separate components from wires and connectors, although it'll take careful control from someone as large as Venture. "Here you are, Venture. Don't worry about breaking any of it." Venture moves the crate to her lap, then begins exploring its contents. "I'll see what I can do," she agrees, as she looks for something simple to start with. Caducia moves to a computer to look up some images to show Venture. Crackshot takes a seat at a console, asking "Mind if I did some work during this?" First Aid glances at Caducia- she's senior on this shift, but Ratchet usually allows it as long as the bay isn't especially busy. Caducia says, "You using the rented terminal again Crackshot?" "More like scheduled, heh. No, this is on my own free time, but if one's available I'd like to use it." notes Crackshot with a smile, waiting for Venture picks out the remains of someone's arm, and begins peeling the armor from the frame. It's not a pleasant sound. She deposits the strips of plating in a pile beside her. First Aid says, "I'll get you another box for those if you'd like, Venture." He turns and heads back for the supply cabinet without waiting for a reply. Caducia nods, "I'll be done here momentarily." she tells Crackshot. She's downloading some femme faces down onto a data chip at the moment. Crackshot pauses at that, and glances around "... What about the other terminals? " he asks, puzzled Venture pauses while waiting for First Aid to return with a container. Caducia says, "Powered down I do believe." Crackshot oohs and nods "I see. no hurry! Business first." he notes quickly. Caducia finishes up and steps away, "All yours Crackshot." Crackshot grins "Thanks! If I'm ever in the way just yell at me and I’ll skedaddle." he promises, taking a seat and hooking his pad up to the computer Caducia says, "I don't yell." Ratchet passes through the Med bay on his way to his office, and he stops in his tracks when he sees the activities taking place. He quirks an optic ridge and stares, crossing his arms and leaning on a berth while he watches. First Aid notices Ratchet first. "Hi Ratchet! Venture wanted something to work on her dexterity while she was waiting for you to come and check her over." He says brightly. Crackshot grins at Caducia "Nice to hear that." he doesn’t notice Ratchet as he taps up the data pad to the screen, the information filling it "Hmm. Where was I. oh yes, twenty seconds in." he scrolls through a video to that point and sets it up "Ten percent full speed, frame by frame. " he mutters. Then he pauses, hearing First Aids' greeting. Caducia looks at the way Ratchet is leaning back, arms crossed. Not good. She rubs at her face and ponders if she should even say anything right now. Venture forcibly removes the last bit of armor from the damaged arm, and drops it in the container First Aid retrieved for her. Then she inclines her head toward Ratchet. "Hey, Ratchet!" Ratchet's voice is dry. "I was under the impression that motor and neurological rehabilitation are to be done as close to the patient's living quarters as possible...? Venture, I take it, doesn't live in the 'Bay," he says, nodding toward the rehab project underway. First Aid nods. "Venture doesn't have a new barracks assignment yet?" He looks sheepish. Caducia frowns a hint at that, checking her data pad for mention of this. Crackshot casually continues his work, although he watched Ratchet's reflection in the terminals' monitor carefully. Venture pauses her dismantling, and looks to Caducia. Caducia speaks up, knowing it probably will get Ratchet to blow up at her... "Ratchet. I would like to say that as far as I knew unless you had cleared her medically that she was to remain here. I have done all the tests, twice, and have noted the improvements. First Aid has reviewed the read outs and watched me do the first testing. All you need to do is okay my findings and his, then we can proceed with talking to whoever sets up barracks assignments." Ratchet vents a heavy sigh and cocks a look at Caducia, but subsides. "Let me take a look at the chart. Have you prepared a follow up sequence?" Caducia just gestures to the medical data pad, "See for yourself. I'm off shift." then departs without another word. Venture watches Caducia's sudden departure. Setting the recycle bin aside, she stands and then sits properly on her berth for Ratchet. First Aid watches Caducia go with a troubled look on his faceplates. He picks up the bin as Venture puts it aside. "I'll just put this away- thank you for working on it, Venture." He heads for the supply room. Crackshot watches Caducia go as well, looking a little puzzled. He frowned and looks back to the others "Did I miss something?" Ratchet sounds a low growl in his chassis as he starts thumbing through the chart on the data pad. He scans the trial results and nods slowly, signing off on the diagnosis and follow up plan. "Venture, you're looking pretty good at this point. You should be back in four orns for some follow up trials, which I imagine should work rather well. In the meantime, we'll see about getting some barracks for you," he says, nodding to First Aid and handing off the data pad with his signed recommendation for housing. First Aid returns from the supply room empty handed and picks up the data pad as he walks by, reading the notes that Ratchet has made and sending them into the general queue for follow up by other departments. "Thanks, Ratchet," Venture says. "For everything. I probably wouldn't be here without you." The data pad in Aid's hand beeps. "It looks like you've got a barracks assignment, Venture." He says. Someone in supply must have anticipated the need and been ready to make the assignment as soon as word came that Venture was being released from the repair bay. Crackshot taps at his screen a few more times as he mutters, and frowns a little "Hrm. Hold up there." he rewinds and watches the clip again "Oh, good," Venture says to First Aid. "Could you show me to it?" First Aid says "If you need me to, but here-" he sends Venture a data burst. "I think it's just down the hall from your old assignment? I'm still on shift for most of the next joor." "Okay, thanks," Venture says. "I'll go check it out." With that, she stands up, and walks away. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Venture's LogsCategory:Metro-X's LogsCategory:Caducia's LogsCategory:First Aid's LogsCategory:Ratchet's LogsCategory:Crackshot's Logs